


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [10]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: All I want for Christmas is you, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, F/M, First Time Together, holiday fluff, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up directly where the episode ended, Happy takes Toby's hand and brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Happy watches the rocket fly into the air, and the moment feels like a flood of all the hurt and pain from the last year pouring onto the sand, out of her heart. Something’s changed drastically. Nearly dying twice in two months will do that to you.

The light of the rocket blurs into a spot in the distance and Happy takes a step back, holding out her hand to Toby. Her hand finds his without a word and he steps next to her.

They watch until the spot in the distance fades into the blackness, and, like they all heard a cue, the team turns to go to back to the cars.

Paige looks down at their entwined hands pointedly. Happy looks at where Paige’s hand is connected to Walter’s the same way.

Paige nods and smiles in a, “I won’t break the moment if you don’t" kind of way. Happy nods back.

Toby starts to walk toward his car, but Happy holds his hand tighter and pulls him back. “Where do you think you’re going?” she asks, sliding an arm around his waist.

He looks pleasantly surprised, a little smile on his lips. “Home,” he says, almost a question.

She considers it. “Or, you know,” she shrugs. “My place.”

Happy has to laugh when Toby makes the most elated face in history. “Happy Quinn,” he says, shocked, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not trying when it works,” she says.

He grins. “You kissed me, and now you’re bringing me to your house? I think you like me.”

“Shut up,” Happy says. "And you kissed me."

“Yeah, but you told me to kiss you," Toby says, swinging their hands. "You like me,” Toby sing songs, “you really like me. You did a little speech about how much you like me.”

“Oh my god,” Happy laughs. “I get the picture. Now would you shut up already?”

Toby wiggles his eyebrows. “Why don’t you make me?”

“We’re not in some teen rom-com,” Happy says.

“I’m just going to keep talking until you shut me up,” Toby says, rocking on his heels. He lets go of her hand so he can bop her on the nose with each word, “You like me.”

Happy groans and shoves him against the car, standing on her tiptoes to try to kiss the dork out of him. He hums against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, and she feels herself lifted slightly off the ground as he leans against the car.

Her hands go to his hair, knocking his hat to the ground, and he makes this little half sigh half moan when she tugs.

“God, Happy,” he sighs, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips, “you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this.”

“Of course I do, dummy,” she laughs, sliding to the ground. “I totally know.”

He brushes her hair behind her ear, then does it again and again like he can’t stop touching her, can’t let her go.

She doesn’t want him to.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?” he murmurs. “Even when half drowned in a dam. Beautiful.”

“Nothing like the memory of a near death experience to get a girl going,” Happy says with an eye roll, but she kisses him anyway and her hand goes for her keys in her back pocket. “Come on. We’re going home.”

Toby looks disappointed. “Alright,” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

She raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, did I not make it clear? You’re coming to my house.” She nudges him with her elbow. “I thought we agreed on that earlier.”

“We did,” he says. “I just thought you changed your mind.”

She shrugs. “That’s not really my style.”

She steps away and Toby looks at his car with this mildly pained expression.

“You okay?” she asks.

“I’ve never been to your apartment and you drive like a madwoman,” he says, pouting a little. “I’m worried I’m going to get lost.”

Happy laughs and sets his hat on his head. “I’m sure you’ll keep up.”

He does. And Happy can’t stop laughing.

Apparently Toby listens to really good music in the car and isn’t aware that, with the silhouette of break lights and headlights, she can just barely make out his figure dancing frenetically when they hit stop lights and signs.

She’s practically crying when she parks at her apartment complex, stumbling out of the car with her abs hurting. Toby parks next to her.

“Are you okay?” he asks, leaping out of the car. Taylor Swift’s Shake It Off is blaring on the radio.

“You danced,” Happy manages to choke out, “ to Taylor Swift. The whole way here.”

He blushes. “You saw that?’

“Oh,” she says, “I saw it. You’re pretty fly for a white guy.”

He groans, scrubbing his face with his hand. “It wasn’t just Taylor Swift,” he mumbles. “I might have been rocking out to Selena Gomez at one point too.”

Happy starts laughing again. “I can’t believe I’m about to drag you into my apartment."

Toby laughs, then stops. “Wait, what?”

Happy does as promised, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him toward the door. He leans down to kiss her as she fumbles for her keys. They stumble inside the apartment as the door swings open, and Happy finally, finally can pull off his jacket. Their kisses are sloppy and graceless as they stumble over each other, Toby ruining Happy’s plan of pulling off his shirt by reaching up to hold her face, slowing and steadying them.

She shrugs off her jacket and lets herself slide her hands against his stomach under his shirt. He inhales sharply as her hands run along his skin, dropping his hand to reach for her hips. His hands are shaky.

“You good?” Happy asks, pushing her hair out of her face.

Toby nods, resting his forehead against hers. “Just – trying to remind myself this isn’t a dream.”

Happy laughs, “Well, if it’s a dream, we’re doing some Inception-type shit.”

“Wow, you just outgeeked me,” Toby says. “If possible I think that just turned me on more.”

Happy kisses him again, a hand flat on his chest, as she walks him toward her bedroom.

He slams right into the door frame.

“Come on, man,” Happy says. “You can’t even walk into a room?”

“I’ve never been here before!” Toby replies with a pout. “And I’m walking backwards.”

Happy considers it. “Fair enough. Your guesses better get more accurate in a few minutes though.”

Toby’s lips get a smirk that Happy’s never seen before, something that promises really great things. “Oh, I don’t guess,” Toby says. He wraps an arm around her back and pulls her to him. “I’m pretty sure I’ll already know.”

Happy raises her eyebrows. “Oh, yeah?” she asks. “Prove it.”

He leans down and kisses her with something extra behind it, something that lights her blood on fire and makes her desperate to be closer.

Happy steers them into her bedroom and goes for his shirt. Toby reaches his arms up, letting Happy pull it over his head. It gets thrown somewhere in Happy’s room, and she’s damn sure she’ll look for it another time because right now she’s a little distracted.

Toby’s got a smug little grin on his lips as he not-so-subtly flexes. “What do you think?” he says. “Boxing did me good, right?”

“Shut up and get on the bed,” Happy says. He falls onto her mattress and she follows, landing a little haphazardly on top of him. She can’t keep herself from sliding her hands over his arms.

“You think I’m hot,” he says. “This is the best day of my life.”

Happy leans down and kisses him, and Toby surprises her by grabbing her ass. She responds by tugging at his lower lip with her teeth, just enough to show him who’s in charge, and he makes this desperate moan at the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” he groans.

“Don’t think I’ve heard you swear like that, Doc,” Happy says, dragging her lips down his neck. “I kind of like it.”

He mumbles something incoherent.

“Huh?” Happy asks.

“Clothes,” he says. “You’re still wearing clothes.”

Happy pulls her shirt up over her head and throws it. It sounds like it might have hit her lamp, but she’ll deal with that later.

“Better?” she asks.

He sits up, pulling her thighs so that her legs are wrapped around him. “Not quite.” With one hand he reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. 

“Impressive,” Happy says, leaning down to kiss him again. She stops when his hands go for his breasts, gentle touches short circuiting her brain.

“Not so bad with my hands now, am I?” Toby says. She can taste the smug smile when she kisses him, but she can’t say anything back, not with his hands on her like this. She grabs at his hair, unsure of how to say yes, please, keep going, without words, but he seems to understand.

She goes for his belt next, her hands shaking from anticipation, and he catches them.

“Hey,” he says quietly, “you know you’re everything right?”

She stares at him. “What?”

He closes his eyes. “Everything I’ve said to you,” he says, “everything I’ve almost said, I mean. Everything. I meant it. I still do.”

She searches his face for a moment to see if he expects her to say something back. He doesn’t.

Happy doesn’t trust words, so she wraps herself around him a way that she hopes tells him yes, I mean it too, I just can’t say it yet.

He understands, she can tell, by the way he holds her.

Somewhere in the shuffle they end up lying down, Happy’s hands steady now as she shoves her jeans down her hips in one move. She goes for Toby’s belt next.

“Ow!” he yelps. “Oh, man, careful with that.”

“Did I hit you?” Happy asks. “Sorry. Got a little overexcited.”

“Clearly,” he says, grinning when he kisses her.

To shut him up she reaches and presses a palm against him where he’s hard in his jeans, and he chokes.

“Oh, god, please,” he begs.

Happy grins. “Oh,” she says. “Good to know.”

He laughs, breathless. “I just want you so goddamn bad.”

She hooks a leg around his hip for leverage and flips them over. His jeans are lost to the bottom of the bed and he rests his hands on her hips, thumbs brushing at her hipbones.

She sighs, smiling.

“Do you have –”

“Give me a sec,” she says, throwing open a drawer. “Here.”

Toby looks at what she threw at him. “Happy, that’s a lotion sampler.”

“Fuck.” She scrambles around in the drawer again, pulling out what she hopes is a condom.

“Success!” Toby says.

She kisses him again, desperate to be closer. 

He pulls her panties down her hips slowly, fingertips ghosting across her skin. She wants him to touch her - god, she wants it - but he doesn't.

"Toby," she whines, and he grins up at her.

She shifts to take the underwear off and he presses a thumb against her, her whole body aching with anticipation.

Toby sits up, and touches her again. She sighs, a half moan behind it, and says, "Get naked."

"That's romantic," Toby laughs, but she presses a kiss to her neck anyway. "Also, I can't do that if you're on top of me."

She moves for a half second to let him throw his boxers somewhere in the room, but throws her legs over his to straddle him a split second later. His hand goes back to her center where she's half near desperate for him, and she sighs his name. He's right - he is good with his hands in these moments, touching gently with kisses against her neck and jawline, her mind full of Toby and only Toby.

She grips at his shoulders, so worked up her release is building to a peak in only minutes.

"Toby, come on," she whines.

And he does, god, and seconds later she's got his name on her lips and she's falling apart.

It takes a moment to process what's happened.

"You're so beautiful," Toby murmurs.

Happy’s breathing stutters for a moment. As much as she’s the one who’s been aloof, this means something more than a kiss in the garage. She’s waited for this, hoped for this, been afraid to get to this point because of how much it means to her. If they break, if they end, if it hurts - none of that matters in this moment. She's willing to risk everything for this.

“Are you okay?” Toby asks.

Happy nods. “I just…”

He nods, brushing her hair out of her face. “I know,” he says quietly.

When they finally come together, when the moment Happy’s thought of for ages actually happens, she feels a weird an unexpected giddiness. For some reason, she giggles.

Then Toby laughs too, and it’s hilarious, absolutely hilarious, that it took them this long to get here.

But they are here, they are present. He is hers and she is his, and his body this close to her, his arms around her, her legs around his hips, she feels like something has been added to her that connects all the dots.

He murmurs that he loves her twice, once blurred with a moan and once spoken so quietly she almost doesn’t hear it.

She kisses him to clear it from the air, because she can hear it but she can’t say it. She needs her lips to have other ways of saying what her heart can’t.

She feels her release building again after what feels like hours of languid movements and murmurs of each other’s names. She manages to say his name and he knows to touch her, knows how to touch her, so she’s falling over the edge for the second time before long. Toby kisses her as if he’s the one who nearly drowned a few hours before and he follows not long after, his arms wrapped around her so tightly that Happy isn’t sure who starts where.

She realizes the ragged breathing is coming from both of them and she rests her forehead against his.

“Have I mentioned you’re amazing?” Toby asks. He kisses her collarbone.

“Only around ten times. Tonight,” Happy says. She can’t keep from touching him, resting her hands on his arms, neck, chest, shoulders. He’s the same way, his hands settling on her waist.

Happy yawns, a sudden exhaustion crashing over her like a wave.

“I think,” she says, “I might be tired.”

“I think you might have almost died today,” Toby says. “You get tired after doing that.”

“You say that like I haven’t almost died before,” Happy says, standing and picking the blankets up off the floor. Her legs are half jello, her entire body and mind feeling sated and soothed for the first time she can remember.

“Come back,” Toby whines. “I’m cold.”

“I’m getting a blanket, you dope,” Happy replies, but she throws the blanket on top of them and cuddles against him.

They're silent for a minute.

"You're thinking pretty loud there, Doc," Happy says.

“I'm thinking Merry freakin’ Christmas to me,” he replies with a grin.

Happy whacks at his arm. “Like you’re the only one who had fun.”

“It was an equal opportunity Christmas celebration,” Toby says.

She feels sleep threatening, so she props herself up on Toby’s chest so she can say, “Eventually I’ll say it.”

He rests his hands on her shoulders. “Say what, Hap?” he asks quietly, almost absentmindedly.

She drops her eyes. “I’ll say it,” she says again, more meaningfully. “Just – not yet.”

Realization dawns when she looks at him again. “I didn’t mean to make you think –”

“You didn’t,” Happy interrupts. “I just needed you to know that I can’t say it. Not yet.”

He nods and kisses her with purpose. “And I’ll be here when you’re ready to say it, and any time after that.”

She closes her eyes, somehow feeling even better after that conversation. Toby is warm and stable next to her, a combination of a pillow and a person at this point, and he runs his thumb up and down her arm.

“So, question,” Toby says, just as Happy’s decided to sleep.

She shifts just enough so she can see him. “Go for it.”

“Are we dating now?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is that your version of asking me out? Because it sucked.”

Toby grins. “Okay, let's try that again. Happy Quinn,” he begins, “would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Wow,” she replies, “we went from dating to girlfriend in thirty seconds. I must be amazing.”

“Well, you are,” he says, kissing the top of her head, “but you already knew that.”

Happy snuggles into him, and finds herself falling asleep faster than she ever has, Toby’s arms around her comforting like nothing’s been in years.

* * *

She wakes up to Taylor Swift. Happy has never woken up to Taylor Swift in her life. She blinks herself conscious and remembers the night before, feeling warm and content, except for the empty bed next to her. She pushes herself to sitting and looks around, relief flooding through her as she sees Toby’s jeans on the floor of her bedroom.

Toby’s a lot of things, but he’s not the kind of guy to go out in public without pants.

She pulls on his shirt and walks to the kitchen where the music has changed from Taylor Swift to Mariah Carey.

She peeks around the corner to see Toby using a spatula as a microphone as he warbles, “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know –”

“That’s adorable,” Happy says, trying to keep a straight face.

She watches Toby turn to see her, but instead of looking embarrassed he looks elated. “Oh, hey!” he says brightly. “Happy, you were supposed to stay in bed – I’m making scrambled eggs.” He’s still dancing, somehow, without burning himself.

Happy finds herself laughing, because Toby’s in her kitchen making breakfast in a pair of boxers while dancing to Christmas music.

“Oh, hey,” Happy says, realization dawning. “Merry Christmas, you Grinch.”

He freezes. “Oh, come on,” he says. “You’re still going to call me a Grinch?”

She raises an eyebrow. “You refused to do any Christmas stuff yesterday until we all nearly died."

“Well, yeah, but then you kissed me and my brain sort of connected that and everything else with Christmas, so…” he trails off. “Merry Christmas to me!” He slides the scrambled eggs onto plates and then turns off the oven. “Breakfast!”

“First off, you kissed me,” Happy corrects. She walks up and kisses his cheek. “But second, yeah, that's a pretty good reason to start celebrating. Merry Christmas to you too, dork.”

Toby looks down. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he says.

She nods. “It was cold.”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he repeats, looking astonished.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m in your kitchen," he says slowly. "And you’re in my shirt. We had sex last night and you’re my girlfriend,” he says. “A lot happened in the past twelve hours.”

She shrugs. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”

Toby leans in and kisses her so sweetly that Happy decides she could wake up like this for the rest of her life.

“Yeah,” says Toby, looking a little delirious, “it really is.” Then he, along with Mariah, yells at the top of his lungs, “Baby all I want for Christmas is you!”

Happy stares for a moment. Then she decides to say fuck it, because that’s a theme with her lately, and starts singing with Toby. He looks a little startled for half a second, then sets down the plates.

Toby takes her hands and twirls her with more energy than they had on the college campus, but this time Happy’s given up pretense of being cool. Once you sing Mariah Carey in a kitchen with your boyfriend it’s all over.

They fall against the counter, laughing and kissing. Toby tries to finish up the last few lyrics as Happy’s lips find his mouth.

The song switches Silent Night, and Happy manages to cool off enough to shove some eggs in her mouth before she dies of hunger.

“Good?” Toby asks.

Happy nods. “Surprisingly, you can make decent scrambled eggs.”

“Surprisingly?!” Toby exclaims. “I can cook!”

Happy shrugs. “Then you’re just going to have prove that you can do more than eggs.”

“That,” he says, kissing her nose, “I can do. As many times as you want."

She buries her head in his chest and his arms wrap around her. They stand like that for a few minutes until Happy says, “Hey, Toby."

He kisses her forehead. “Yeah?”

She makes her voice as high pitched as possible. “Grandma got run over by a reindeer!”

Toby laughs so hard he collapses to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> That episode fucking annihilated me and I'm a puddle on the floor right now after writing this. GO ON WITHOUT ME I have been killed by Quintis smooches.


End file.
